The Impossible Child
by skyeward.fitzsimmons
Summary: AU set during series 7. Amy is pregnant, but how? After Demon's Run she wasn't able to have any children. She and Rory are overjoyed, but are also seeking an answer. What they find out will change Amy forever.
1. Prologue

_This is impossible, _Amy thought. "Rory!" she yelled.

Her husband came running from the TARDIS control room. "Amy? You okay?" he panted.

"No. Something's wrong. Really, really wrong." She looked at Rory with wide eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay. Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1

_One month earlier_

"They've got Amy!" Rory shrieked. "Doctor, they have her- Doctor!"

"Rory. We have to get out of here. They're going to kill us." The Doctor said calmly. "We'll come back, I promise." He patted Rory's shoulder reassuringly.

Rory hesitated, then ran with the Doctor back to the TARDIS. He opened up the squeaky doors and got inside while the Doctor started up the engine.

"Doctor," Rory said, breathing heavily. "Doctor. What are they going to do to Amy?"

"I don't know," he said, flipping various controls on the TARDIS console. "But we're going to go back. We'll get her. She'll be fine."

"When?" Rory asked.

"Now. But we're going two weeks into the future. On a day they won't be prepared- or expecting us." The Doctor said, hitting a few more buttons on the console. The familiar noise of the TARDIS landing began, then ended after a few seconds. "Rory the Roman, follow me."

They ran out of the doors, and Rory followed right behind the Doctor. "Doctor," Rory started.

"Shh." The Doctor put his finger to his lips, and kept walking.

Amy opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was the restraints around her wrists. "Help!" she yelled.

"Hush." A cold voice said from beside Amy.

Amy jerked her head around to look at the voice. Standing next to the bed was a tall man with strange glasses and a lab coat. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the doctor." He said.

"No, you're not." Amy mumbled. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred.

The man laughed. "Oh, Amelia Pond, not your doctor."

"Where… where the hell… where am I?" Amy's eyelids drooped. "What did you do to me?"

"I just gave you a few drugs to keep you unconscious, while I perform the operation." The "doctor" said, grabbing a few sharp tools from the counter.

"What are those?" Amy could barely stay awake. "What… what oper- operation…"

The last thing Amy heard before she fell asleep was the strange man chuckling.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver up and scanned the air. "Found her."

Rory shook his head, but didn't question the Doctor's ways. The two men ran, until they reached a large gray door. It was locked, but the Doctor quickly fixed that with his sonic.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure, but right now we need to focus on getting Amy out of here." The Doctor said, pushing the door open.

"Oh my god." Rory gasped when the doors opened.

There were dozens of hospital beds, and most were occupied by a man or a woman. Everyone was hooked up to some sort of IV, and a light green fluid was running through the tube.

"Doctor…" Rory whispered. "What is this?"

The Doctor was scanning the room with his eyes, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. "Find Amy." He shut his mouth, and approached the nearest bed.

Rory nodded, and looked around the room for Amy's hair. The Doctor scanned the fluid and machine with his screwdriver.

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed. He ran to her bed and put his hand on her forehead. "Doctor, I got her."

"Carefully take the IV out, and carry her. We need to leave immediately. This place is more dangerous than I thought." The Doctor said, still looking over the fluid.

Rory gently removed the IV from Amy's arm, then picked her up and carried her to the Doctor.

"Come on." He said.

They quickly got back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor set the TARDIS to travel back home.

"Is she okay?" Rory asked, setting her down on the steps.

"She'll be fine," he hesitated. "I think."

"Doctor, what do you mean?" Rory kissed the top of Amy's head. "She'll be okay, right? Just unconscious?"

The Doctor scanned Amy with his sonic. "Yes. She is definitely, positively okay."

"Amy?" Rory stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Come on, wake up."

Amy's eyelids fluttered and eventually opened as she woke up. "Stupid face," she smiled a little, and sat up. "You found me."

"Well, of course." Rory said.

Amy pulled him in and kissed him, softly but passionately.

"Kissing, again." The Doctor muttered. "Always the same."

"Doctor, am I okay?" Amy spoke up.

"Yes, Amelia, you are totally and absolutely alright. Never better." He said.

"Actually, I feel like a have a hangover or something. I have a headache and I want to throw up…" She gagged, then ran out of the console room.

"Totally and absolutely okay?" Rory asked.

"It's only her body trying to get those fluids out. They're not natural, they shouldn't be in her body." He said.

"Um… okay." Rory just agreed without thinking.

A few minutes later, Amy returned from the bathroom.

"You feeling okay?" The Doctor asked.

"A whole lot better." She grinned. "Thanks for saving me."

"Yeah, no, uh, who was that for?" The Doctor asked.

"Both of you, ya moron." She laughed and motioned for a group hug.


	3. Chapter 2

"Amy, are you sure you're pregnant?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Yeah, well, I took seven tests, and they all said positive." She replied with sass.

"You know, seven isn't that many, we could try more." Rory suggested.

"Or, we could tell the Doctor, and get a scan from the TARDIS." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, right, that's a fantastic idea." He agreed.

"Doctor!" Amy called as they entered the console room.

"Ah, yes, what is it now?" he asked as he emerged from behind the console.

"I think I'm pregnant." Amy said.

The Doctor was silent for a moment, then finally said, "Not possible."

"Yeah, I thought that too. But I took a lot of tests, and I just wanted to see what the TARDIS said." She said.

"Well, the TARDIS is always right, so whatever she tells you, that's what you believe." He said. The Doctor walked up the console, pressed a few buttons, and then pulled the little screen around. He hid it from Amy and Rory, even though they insisted that they wanted to see the results.

"Doctor… what's it say?" Amy asked, her voice shaking.

He frowned. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rory asked, stepping forward.

"It says positive." The Doctor spun the screen around to face them.

Amy buried her face in her hands as Rory pulled her in for a hug.

"Doctor, how is that possible?" Amy breathed out as Rory dropped his arms.

"It's not!" he hit his fist on the console. "Dammit, Amelia Pond, little Amelia Pond…" the Doctor walked over to Amy and put his hands on her cheeks. He stared into her eyes, as if he was searching for something, perhaps a clue, and didn't look away for a while. "Rory, you're a nurse, can't you do some nursey thing? Check your wife, make sure she's okay."

Rory turned to Amy. "I could bring you in to work, and get a test."

"But, Rory, the TARDIS is always right, she's right…" the Doctor shook his head. "Arggggg!"

"Doctor, calm down." Amy said.

"But something's not right, Amy, you're not okay! What is it, Amelia?" he scowled and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Rory, what do we do?" she turned to him and asked quietly.

"We can go to my work, we'll check to see if you're actually pregnant, and if the baby is okay. And normal." Rory said.

"Doctor," Amy said loudly. "My husband and I are going to the hospital, to check on the baby."

"Can I… join you?" he asked.

"If you can act normal," Amy said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Of course." The Doctor said.

He landed the TARDIS a block away from Rory's work. They walked out, casually, then arrived at the hospital. Rory walked in the front door, and a doctor greeted him.

"Mr. Williams," he said. "We've missed you."

"Sadly, I won't be here for long. I just need to perform a pregnancy test." Rory said.

"For Mrs. Williams?"

"It's Mrs. Pond. And he's Mr. Pond." The Doctor interrupted.

The man looked at the Doctor strangely. "And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said proudly.

"Do you work here?"

"Of course not." The Doctor said.

"Anyway, Mr. Williams, go right ahead. If it's for family." The man said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Who's that?" Amy asked as they walked away.

"My boss." Rory looked at the Doctor. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"That was sarcasm!" Rory rolled his eyes.

The three of them found their way into the room with the ultrasound. The Doctor looked around, raising his eyebrows. "So unsanitary."

Amy and Rory ignored him.

"Amy, lie down on the bed." Rory said.

She did as instructed as Rory turned on the machine. He walked over to Amy and asked, "Can you lift up your shirt?"

"Why'd you have to ask?" she said flirtatiously.

"Eww. Gross." The Doctor made a disgusted face. "Humany wumany stuff."

Rory spread some clear goo on Amy's stomach, then moved the device around. He turned to look at the screen. "Yeah," he said. "There's definitely a baby in there."

"Is she all normal? Is there a time head?" Amy looked at the screen.

"She?" Rory asked.

"That's what it feels like." Amy said.

"Okay, whatever, but the baby is totally normal. It's like… almost like the baby is perfect." Rory said.

"Can you tell if it's a girl or a boy?" Amy asked.

"I can be sixty-seven percent sure." He said. "Looks like… a girl."

"Congratulations, Ponds. But I need to make sure that she's totally normal, and healthy. We need to get back to the TARDIS to do some tests." The Doctor said. "I need to figure out this baby."


End file.
